indilafandomcom-20200213-history
Dernière danse (song)
Dernière danse is a song performed by Indila. It served as the first single from her debut album, Mini World. The musical motif is likely sampled from Charles Aznavour's song Parce Que Tu Crois. Music video Background and synopsis The music video was filmed in November 2013 and premiered on 4 December 2013. The music video is a short film taking place in Paris, describing the story of a young immigrant who has to deal with racism on a daily basis. The video is directed by Sylvain Bressollette. The video starts off with a short panoramic view of the city. The video then switches between the scene of Indila being kicked out from the home where she works and the scene of her on a hill opposite the Eiffel Tower, staring at a photo of her family. As she tries to pick up her suitcase, she gets hit by a man walking on the sidewalk at whom she then starts staring. After a while, as she is walking in the city, rain starts falling with heavy wind blowing. She leans by a wall where she sees a woman and a man under an umbrella getting in their car with the former staring at Indila. She's later seen standing in the middle of the street and even though the weather is getting worse, she starts remembering the scenes that happened on that day; getting kicked and pushed as well as people staring at her. As the storm enters the town, Indila starts walking on the opposite direction than the rest – towards the storm, which later covers her as she falls on her knees. The video then ends with Indila on the hill where the wind blows away the photo of her family with the logo of the singer being shown at the end. The music video currently has more than 250 million views. Lyric video On the release day of the song, a lyric was uploaded on the artist's Vevo channel. The video starts off with the title and a sketched version of the singer and after the song finishes, the sketch is filled up with black. After the music video premiered, the video was re-uploaded, this time with German subtitles. However, the video is only available in Germany. Gallery Videos Indila - Dernière Danse (Live Orchestre A Cordes) Indila - Dernière Danse (Live in Paris) Indila - Dernière danse (Live at Ho My Session!) Indila – Dernière danse (Live at Victoires de la Musique 2015) Indila - Dernière danse (Live at La fête de la musique 2014) Indila - Dernière Danse (Live at The Voice of Greece) ft. Stavento Indila - Dernière danse (Live at C'Cauet) Indila - Dernière danse (Live at Le Grand Show) Indila - Dernière danse (Live at Grand Studio RTL) Indila - Dernière danse (Live at RFM Music Show) Indila - Dernière Danse (Live at Prix Talents W9) Indila - Dernière Danse (Live at Le Mag) Indila - Dernière danse (Live in Bucharest) Indila - Dernière danse (Live at Eén Hotel M) Indila - Dernière Danse (Acapella Version at NRJ)